Star Drop
by Koshiba Kiri
Summary: Hidup bukan cerita peri, tapi Koshiba Kiri percaya akan sihir, dan bintang jatuh yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan. Sampai dia belajar bahwa hal fatal tak bisa diperbaiki dengan keajaiban. MultiChap -NaruxKiri-
1. First Illumination

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Beauty Pop, it belongs to Kiyoko Arai-sensei

o

*:..oO#..::oOo#..:*

**Star Drop**

Twinkle 1 : First Illumination

*:..oO#..::oOo#..:*

o

_Bintang adalah cahaya yang dapat mendatangkan keajaiban. _

_Jika mengharap satu permintaan pada bintang jatuh, _

_maka satu permintaanmu pasti akan menjadi kenyataan._

~xXx_~  
_

"Pasti jadi kenyataan ya?" Kanako tersenyum sendiri.

"Baca apa?"

Kanako menoleh. "Ah, Kiri-chan! Aku sedang membaca buku yang aku pinjam dari perpustakaan, ceritanya bagus sekali!" mata Kanako berbinar.

"Apalagi kalimat yang ini! Benar-benar bagus! Coba saja kau baca!" Kanako menunjuk salah satu paragraf dengan bersemangat, menyodorkan bukunya pada Kiri. Kiri membacanya sekilas.

"Sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya" Kiri menghela napas, kemudian pergi ke arah koridor.

Kanako menatapnya bingung, "eh… Kiri-chan…?"

###

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Kalau bukan anggota SP DILARANG MASUK RUANGAN INI!"

Kiri menatapnya datar. "Kalau kau tidak butuh barang ini ya sudah…" Kiri menunjuk buku yang dipegangnya.

Narumi diam sesaat, Kei yang mengulum lollipop mulai memperhatikan. "Hei, Narunaru… Bukannya itu buku PRmu yang hilang?" kata Kei. Narumi tersadar.

"KEMBALIKAN!" Narumi merebut buku itu dengan kasar dari tangan Kiri, "gara-gara kau tadi pagi aku dimarahi sensei habis-habisan!"

Kiri menghela napas, "buku itu aku temukan di koridor… salah sendiri kau ceroboh."

"APA KATAMU?"

"Ohh… jadi pendengaran Narunaru mulai rusak ya?"

Narumi meledak, "panggil aku KAKAK SENIOR!"

"Ya… kak Narunaru…"

"PANGGIL YANG BENAR! Kau menantangku ya? Dasar junior tak punya sopan santun!"

"Bisa kurangi volume suaramu?"

"SAMA SEKALI BUKAN URUSANMU! KELUAR DARI RUANGAN SP!"

"Iya… lagipula aku memang sudah mau pergi dari tadi" jawab Kiri santai.

"K… kau ini…" geram Narumi.

"Ah, Koshiba!" panggil Ochiai.

"Ya?" Kiri menoleh.

"Ehm… jadi… sebenarnya SP mendapat undangan dari…"

"Hei, Kazuhiko! Jangan bilang kau mau mengajaknya ikut pergi!" sela Narumi tajam.

Ochiai menatapnya datar, "kau keberatan, Narumi?"

"Tentu saja aku keberatan! Dia kan bukan anggota SP!" protes Narumi.

"Narusy sungguh payah" Iori menggoyangkan tangkai mawarnya, "bilang saja tidak ingin turun pamor kalau ketrampilan you dibandingkan dengan my Kirity yang luar biasa."

"SIAPA YANG TURUN PAMOR HAH? Rambut riap-riapan itu jauh lebih payah daripada aku!"

"What? Me tidak terima you bicara begitu tentang Kirity! Unbelievable!"

"Narunaru kan belum pernah mengalahkan Kiri-chan satu kalipun" komentar Kei polos. Narumi menatapnya garang seperti dibakar api.

BUAK!

"Huwaa! Narunaru kejam!"

"Wahh… sampai benjol tuh!" bisik Iori ngeri.

"Argh, kalian kayak anak kecil aja!" Ochiai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hem… jadi, Koshiba…" Ochiai menoleh ke arah Kiri, tapi…

"Lho? Mana Koshiba?"

"Kiri-chan sudah pergi dari tadi! Memangnya kau tidak lihat?" jawab Kei sambil meratapi kondisi kepalanya.

###

Kiri menendang kaleng di depan sepatunya.

"MEONG!"

"Maaf, Shampoo… Nyaris saja kena kepalamu."

Seiji menghela napas melihat kelakuan putri satu-satunya. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi berjalan seperti orang melamun" keluh Seiji.

Kiri sama sekali tak menjawab, dia duduk dan mulai melepas tali sepatunya. Seiji menatapnya heran, sekilas dia melihat kalender di dinding, _sekarang 30 April? _Mendadak Seiji tercekat.

"Kiri…"

"Ya?"

"Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat? 2 minggu lagi?"

"Hem…"

"Ke Karuizawa misalnya?"

"Entahlah" Kiri memasuki rumah dan meninggalkan ayahnya di teras.

Seiji mengisap rokoknya dengan gusar. Shampoo datang dan menyundul sikunya, mengeong lembut di dekat kaki Seiji. Seiji mengusap kepala kucingnya pelan, "biarkan anak itu sendiri dulu."

###

Malam ini Kiri sengaja mematikan lampu kamarnya. Matanya fokus pada butiran-butiran bintang di dalam bola kaca yang menyala dalam gelap, hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Berbagai macam bayangan berputar dalam otaknya. _Memori_… kenangan yang tak pernah habis… tanpa peduli seperti apa jejak yang ditinggalkan kenangan itu sendiri.

_Satu permintaanmu pada bintang jatuh pasti akan menjadi kenyataan…_

Kiri menghela napas berat, memainkan bola kaca itu di tangannya, memperhatikan tanpa tujuan apapun. Lalu dia menarik kakinya, membenamkan kepala diantara kedua lututnya, tanpa terasa air matanya mulai mengalir tanpa suara…

_Bahkan bintang di dalam bola kacanya lebih terang dibanding bintang-bintang di langit. _

###

"Koshiba menghindariku."

"Lebih tepatnya dia tidak menganggapmu ada, Occhi" ralat Kei.

Ochiai memandangnya kesal, tapi tak bisa bicara apa-apa karena Kei memang benar. Berulang kali dia mencoba mengajak gadis itu bicara, tapi Kiri tidak pernah mempedulikannya seperti memperlakukan sayuran busuk di pasar yang sama sekali tidak penting.

Ochiai mengeluh dalam hati, "benar-benar sulit ditangani."

Dia terus berpikir keras, mencoba menyusun rencana baru. Narumi menggunting rambut manekin tanpa peduli pada isi kepala Ochiai. Kei menyantap snacknya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Dia meremehkan kita" keluh Ochiai pelan. Gerakan tangan Narumi langsung berhenti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hem… sudah jelas kan? Koshiba tidak mau bekerja sama dengan kita, dia meremehkan kemampuan SP. Ah, mungkin dia hanya meremehkan kemampuanmu saja" Ochiai menatap Narumi dengan pandangan mengejek.

"HAH? APA MAKSUDMU?" Narumi mulai emosi.

"Kalau kau tak mau ketrampilanmu diremehkan, ajak dia bergabung dengan kita di kegiatan nanti… lalu kalian bisa buktikan siapa yang lebih hebat" hasut Ochiai.

BRAK!

Kei tersentak mendengar suara pintu dibanting Narumi yang baru saja keluar ruangan. Ochiai tersenyum tenang. "Gampang sekali…" batinnya puas.

###

"Rambut riap-riapan!"

Kiri menghela napas bosan. _Lagi-lagi dia… _Kiri ingin menghindar tapi Narumi terlanjur menghadang langkahnya. Sementara semua gadis menatap kagum sekaligus iri pada Kiri. Kiri berusaha tidak memutar bola matanya. _Apa bagusnya makhluk ambisius yang terobsesi pada senioritas ini?_

"Kau dengar aku tidak?" bentak Narumi.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Kiri datar.

Narumi menahan kekesalannya, "dengar ya! Bagaimana kau bisa…"

"Si amatiran ini mau bilang apa?"

Narumi membeku melihat Billy tiba-tiba muncul dan merangkul bahu Kiri. Mendadak darahnya serasa mendidih sampai ke kepala.

"Sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" geram Narumi.

"Ohh… bukannya urusan Kiri-chan itu berarti urusanku juga?" Billy tersenyum saat menatap Kiri, Kiri membalas pandangannya tanpa minat. Narumi mengepalkan tangannya keras, menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik Billy dengan headset di kepalanya itu.

"Ini urusan SP! Sebaiknya kau menyingkir saja" tegur Narumi kesal.

Kiri menatap Narumi dengan pandangan tidak setuju, seolah dia berkata _'aku kan bukan anggota SP'_. Tapi Narumi sama sekali tidak peduli, yang penting si rambut pirang itu harus cepat-cepat menjauh dari sisi Kiri.

Billy tersenyum sinis, "jadi Kiri-chan punya urusan dengan klub amatiran ya?"

"APA KATAMU?" Narumi meledak.

"Haha… jangan marah, senior! Aku hanya bicara kenyataan kok!"

"Yang benar sa…"

"Ah, waktu istirahat habis, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat masuk kelas" Kiri mendorong bahu Billy menjauh sebelum Narumi meledak lebih parah. Billy mengecek jam di handphonenya, "iya, kau benar."

"Kami duluan, senior!" Billy pergi sambil tersenyum mengejek. Narumi menatapnya garang.

"Narunaru…"

"Panggil aku kakak senior" ralat Narumi kesal, tapi Kiri tak peduli.

"Kalau kau mau bicara tentang hal yang sama seperti yang dibicarakan Occhi, sepertinya Komattaro ingin sekali ikut dan dia berkali-kali mendesakku untuk menerima ajakan SP" setelah mengatakan itu, Kiri berlalu meninggalkan Narumi.

Mata Narumi melebar, reflek dia menarik tangan Kiri ke arahnya. "Jadi, kau menerima tawaran kami atau tidak?" desak Narumi.

"Kapan?"

Narumi memandang heran, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kiri, akhirnya dia menjawab, "dua minggu lagi, tepat saat liburan, lokasinya di Karuizawa seperti Training Session waktu liburan lalu."

Wajah Kiri pucat seketika, Narumi merasakan tangan Kiri dalam genggamannya mulai mendingin. "Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Narumi cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa" Kiri menggeleng, dia melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Narumi. Narumi masih menatapnya khawatir. "Memangnya akan ada kegiatan apa?" tanya Kiri lagi.

"Kita dapat undangan dari sebuah model agency… Agency itu cukup populer dan ini kemajuan besar untuk SP" jelas Narumi.

"Fuhh… aku harus bilang pada Billy untuk jaga rumah sendirian" keluh Kiri pelan.

"Eh, kenapa…?" tanya Narumi heran.

"Tadi pagi ibuku menelepon, dia minta kami pergi mengunjunginya ke L.A dua minggu lagi… Tapi aku tidak mau ikut pergi kesana, jadi aku harus jaga rumah dengan Billy…" jawab Kiri lancar.

Jantung Narumi serasa mau lepas. "Ta… tapi kau akan ikut SP ke Karuizawa kan?" desak Narumi. Kiri menatapnya heran, tapi dia tetap mengangguk.

Narumi menghela napas lega, "kalau begitu sampai besok…"

"Ya, sampai besok…" balas Kiri.

Narumi mengacak rambutnya pelan, _gila… untung saja aku sudah mengajaknya pergi, kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia tinggal berduaan dengan si rambut pirang kurang ajar itu selama liburan…_

###

Brak!

Reflek Seki menangkap lengan Kiri yang hampir terjatuh. "Kiri-chan? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" seru Kanako cemas.

Kiri terdiam sejenak, berusaha menetapkan letak kakinya saat kembali berdiri. "Maaf, kak Ken" Kiri membungkuk sedikit.

"Kau melamun sedari tadi…" tegur Seki. Kiri sama sekali tidak menjawab.

"Kiri-chan? Kau sakit? Mukamu pucat" Kanako khawatir. Kiri tersenyum lemah, "aku baik-baik saja…"

Seki memperhatikan Kiri, "kau yakin mau ikut, Kiri-chan?"

"Aku ikut" jawab Kiri singkat.

"Tapi…"

"HEI! KENAPA SEMUANYA MASIH DI SINI? Bisa-bisa kita ditinggal kak Narumi!" Komatsu muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ah… i… iya…" Kanako gugup.

"Terutama KAU, Kiri…! Kak Ochiai sudah mencarimu dari tadi! Ayo ikut aku!" Komatsu langsung menarik tangan Kiri. Kiri hanya menghela napas tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kak Ken, ayo berangkat…" Kanako mengambil tasnya, tapi Seki masih diam saja.

"Kak Ken?" panggil Kanako heran.

"Kak Ken!" ulang Kanako lebih keras.

"Ma… maaf?"

"Ayo kita berangkat… memangnya ada apa, kak Ken?" selidik Kanako. Seki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya… ayo kita pergi" Seki jalan duluan.

"Eh… kak Ken!"

"Ya?"

"Kiri-chan kenapa? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Kanako cemas. Seki menghela napasnya berat, menatap Kanako beberapa saat seolah heran kenapa dia masih bisa bertanya.

"Apa kau sudah lupa?"

"Eh…?" Kanako bingung.

Seki menghela napasnya lagi, ekspresinya sedikit frustasi, "kau sudah lupa tentang Kakeru Minazuki?"

Kanako terbelalak, warna wajahnya pucat seketika. "Astaga…" Kanako menutup mulutnya, nyaris histeris.

Seki menepuk bahunya, "sudahlah… memang sepertinya Kiri-chan belum bisa melupakannya."

o

**~ To Be Continued ~**


	2. Unforgettable Day

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Beauty Pop, it belongs to Kiyoko Arai-sensei**  
**

o

*:..oO#..::oOo#..:*

**Star Drop**

Twinkle 2 : Unforgettable Day

*:..oO#..::oOo#..:*

o

**- Karuizawa's Time - **

Limo hitam metalik dengan nomor plat 001 berhenti di tepi jalan. Narumi melepas pegangannya dari kemudi dan menoleh ke sekitar bagian dalam mobil.

"Jadi cuma aku yang menderita selama perjalanan?" keluh Narumi kesal.

Ochiai nyaris tertawa, dia menepuk bahu seseorang di sebelahnya. "Hei, Kei! Bangun! Kita sudah sampai!"

"Hah? Sudah sampai? Cepat sekali…" Kei menguap.

"APA KATAMU…? Kita menghabiskan berjam-jam perjalanan dan cuma aku yang tidak punya kesempatan istirahat!" protes Narumi.

"Narusy berisik…" keluh Iori, suaranya lebih mirip orang mengigau.

"Bangun bodoh!" Narumi ingin memukul kepala Iori kalau tidak ingat tangannya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak.

"Kau tidak lupa membawa kunci mansion kan?" selidik Ochiai.

"Ambil di tas!" jawab Narumi singkat.

"Seki… turun! Aku tak bisa keluar!" tegur Komatsu.

"Maaf… maaf…"

"Kei! Kau bawa barang-barang dengan Seki dan Minamoto!" perintah Ochiai.

"Osuchin kejam!"

"Jangan mengeluh! Aku akan mengurus bagian dalam mansion!"

"Hah? Apanya yang perlu diurus?"

"Diam, Kei! Cepat kerja!" seru Narumi dari dalam mobil.

Kei mengeluh tak jelas, tapi akhirnya dia menurut saat Seki mulai membawa barang-barang dibantu Kanako dan Komatsu.

Narumi menyandarkan kepalanya dan berusaha menfokuskan pandangan matanya yang sedikit berkunang-kunang. Tiba-tiba kaca pintu mobilnya diketuk dari luar.

"Kenapa masih duduk disitu?"

Narumi menoleh, gadis bertopi terbalik itu menatapnya dari luar kaca. "Kau sendiri kenapa masih berdiri disitu?" Narumi membuka pintu mobil.

"Hanya memastikan kau tidak ketiduran di dalam mobil" kata Kiri.

"Yahh… nyaris…" Narumi menghela napas. Kiri sama sekali tidak menanggapinya, dia malah mulai mengamati pemandangan sekitar.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat masuk… Hari sudah mulai gelap" ajak Narumi.

"Ya… kau duluan saja…" jawab Kiri sekenanya. Narumi menatapnya sesaat, tapi akhirnya dia meninggalkan Kiri sendirian di luar gerbang mansion.

Kiri membuka flap handphonenya. Melihat tanggal hari ini tepat 15 Mei, dia segera mencari sederet nomor yang dia dapat dari ayahnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Kiri mendapati nomor itu tidak aktif walau dia masih berusaha menghubunginya beberapa kali. Kiri menghela napas kecewa…

Hari semakin gelap dan Kiri masih berdiri di tempatnya. Dia menatap cakrawala yang menelan matahari. Memikirkan ketidakmungkinan untuk pergi dari mansion demi mencari tujuan yang belum jelas, akhirnya Kiri menyerah…

"Kiri-chan… ayo masuk" tegur Kanako yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ah, iya…" Kiri menurut, tapi pikirannya masih sibuk memikirkan sesuatu…

###

"_Ayahku bilang hari ini kau ulang tahun ya?"_

"_Huffhh… sudah aku duga Kiri-chan pasti lupa ulang tahunku." _

"_Aku cuma ingat ulang tahunmu bulan Mei…"_

"_Sama saja kau lupa!"_

"_Iya, maaf…"_

"_Kau sama sekali tidak kelihatan menyesal."_

"_Begitu ya?"_

"_Ya ampun, Kiri-chan…"_

"_Jadi berapa umurmu sekarang? 7 tahun?"_

"_8 tahun! Ya ampun… jadi kau lupa umurku juga?"_

"_Kalau begitu selamat ulang tahun…"_

###

"Apa Kakeru benar-benar ada di Karuizawa?" tanya Kanako tiba-tiba.

Seki sedikit terkejut. "Sepertinya memang begitu… Paman Seiji bilang dia tinggal di Karuizawa sejak 2 bulan yang lalu kan?"

"Ukh… aku jadi ingat ekspresi Kiri-chan saat dia mendengar kabar kalau Kakeru sudah kembali ke Jepang" keluh Kanako, "apa menurut kak Ken, Kiri-chan akan baik-baik saja kalau dia bertemu Kakeru?"

Seki diam sesaat. "Entahlah… tapi Kiri-chan kan bukan anak kecil lagi…"

"Iya, benar… tapi aku khawatir padanya, dia terus murung semalaman tadi… Kemarin ulang tahun Kakeru kan?" kata Kanako.

"Ah, ya… Jadi kau juga ingat?" Seki tersenyum kecil. Kanako mengangguk.

"Kira-kira Kakeru tinggal dimana ya?" tanya Kanako pelan.

"Kau mau mencarinya?" Seki balik bertanya. Kanako hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Hei! Dua orang yang disana! Sarapannya sudah jadi belum?" seru Narumi. Seki dan Kanako tersentak, mereka bahkan belum masak sama sekali.

"Ah, maaf… maaf!"

###

Wangi mawar dari aroma terapi Iori mulai menyebar…

"Sorry Lady… Me akan membuatmu rileks dengan aroma buatan me!" Iori tersenyum bagai pangeran, gadis yang menatapnya tampak nyaris pingsan.

Ochiai tersenyum puas, di sekeliling mereka banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang menonton dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Sepertinya training session kita berhasil lagi ya?" bisik Ochiai.

"Yahh… aku tidak mengerti bagaimana taktik promosimu… Padahal baru 35 menit tapi yang datang sudah sebanyak ini" kata Narumi heran.

"Begitulah… mungkin karena SP sudah semakin terkenal?" gurau Ochiai. Narumi tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sudah beberapa orang yang kita tangani sebagai model, tapi sepertinya rambut riap-riapan itu belum bekerja sedikitpun…" sindir Narumi.

"Bukannya tuan jenius memang mau kerja sendiri?" balas Kiri langsung.

"Wha… sejak kapan kau disitu?" Narumi kaget.

"Dari tadi aku terus disini."

"Hei, Narumi… Jangan sampai lupa kau punya satu asisten" Ochiai menepuk bahu Narumi. Narumi pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Narunaru, sekarang giliranmu… Aku sudah selesai mengecat kukunya" tegur Kei.

"Ah… ya…" Narumi mengambil guntingnya, tapi ternyata Kiri lebih cepat.

_Cresh!_

Suara guntingnya yang bergerak cepat terdengar sangat ringan. Narumi tersentak. "Sedang apa kau?" protes Narumi.

"Tadi kau bilang aku belum bekerja sedikitpun" jawab Kiri tenang.

"Ta… tapi kan…" Narumi kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sudahlah Narumi… Kerja yang baik sajalah…" Ochiai tersenyum.

Narumi mendengus kesal. Dia mulai menggunting di sisi yang lain. Sesekali dia memperhatikan Kiri yang konsentrasi bekerja, _wajahnya benar-benar tenang saat menggunting… Lagipula bagaimana bisa dia menggunting secepat itu?_

Mendadak Narumi tersadar dari lamunannya… _Sialan… konsentrasiku rusak… sekarang… fokus… _

###

"_Kakeru keren ya…"_

"_Hah? Apanya?"_

"_Kalau aku sih tidak mungkin bisa menggunting seperti Kakeru."_

"_Masa sih? Kiri-chan pasti bisa kok!"_

"_Tapi tidak bisa secepat itu…"_

"_Wahh… berarti aku hebat dong?"_

"_Nggak juga… Ayahku masih lebih hebat."_

"_Glek~! Kalau itu sih jelas aja…!"_

###

"Kiri-chan mana?" tanya Kei sambil melahap makanannya.

"Iya, ya… Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi" komentar Komatsu.

"Tadi aku lihat Kiri-chan duduk di teras belakang… Waktu aku ajak makan malam, dia bilang akan segera menyusul nanti" kata Kanako.

"Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum bergabung dengan kita" keluh Komatsu.

"Ah, ya… entahlah…"

"Aku sudah selesai makan."

"Cepat sekali, Narunaru! Kau baru makan satu piring kan?" Kei kaget.

Narumi mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau pikir aku sama sepertimu?"

"Yahh… mungkin…" Kei tertawa. Narumi memukul kepala Kei pelan.

"Aku mau ambil minum di dapur" Narumi berdiri dari duduknya.

"Terus mampir ke teras?" sindir Kei. Narumi menatapnya tajam, Kei nyengir nggak jelas.

"Aku cuma mau ke dapur kok…!"

###

Bintang-bintang di langit berkelip bergantian, Kiri menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ditebak. Sudah 15 menit dia duduk disana, tapi sepertinya Kiri belum punya niat untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Dia baru menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu yang digeser di belakangnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau duduk disitu?"

Kiri mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah… cuacanya sedang bagus kan?"

"Ya… langitnya cerah" Narumi menatap langit. "Kau mau ini?"

Mata Kiri sedikit melebar. "Makasih…" Kiri menerima kaleng kopi hangat dari tangan Narumi.

"Kau nggak lapar? Hari ini kita kerja keras kan?" Narumi mulai duduk di sebelah Kiri.

"Padahal tadi siang kau marah-marah karena aku banyak ambil bagian" Kiri menghela napas.

"Heh… Kau mau bikin masalah ya? Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar tahu! Tapi kau harus ingat kalau kau ini cuma asisten! Harusnya aku yang lebih banyak ambil bagian dari pekerjaan kita!" protes Narumi.

Kiri tersenyum tipis, "terserah…"

Narumi terdiam karena Kiri mulai menatap langit lagi. "Sedang apa kau disini dari tadi?" tanya Narumi heran.

"Narunaru juga ngapain kesini?"

Narumi tersentak. "A… aku… cuma kebetulan lewat kok!"

"Ohh…"

"Jangan lihat aku seperti itu! Aku benar-benar cuma kebetulan lewat!"

"Hah? Memangnya aku bilang apa?"

"Eh… bukan… Terserah deh…!" Narumi memalingkan mukanya. Kiri meminum kopinya sambil menatap Narumi heran.

Mereka berdua terdiam, selama beberapa menit hanya ada suara hembusan angin yang lewat. Kiri meletakkan kaleng minumannya yang kosong. Narumi hanya duduk menatap langit karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Kalau ada bintang jatuh, kau mau apa?" tanya Kiri tiba-tiba.

Narumi menatapnya heran, "yahh… biarkan saja…"

"Hah?"

"Memangnya kau percaya bintang jatuh bisa mengabulkan permintaan?"

Ekspresi Kiri sedikit berubah. "Tadinya… iya…"

"Tadinya?"

Kiri tidak menjawab. Sekarang Narumi merasa tidak enak seperti ada sesuatu yang salah. "Kalau benar-benar bisa mengabulkan permohonan, tentu saja aku akan berharap jadi ahli kecantikan no 1 di Jepang."

"Harapanmu cuma itu?"

"Iya… lagipula itu berarti segalanya kan? Tanpa keajaiban pun aku akan mewujudkannya sendiri."

"Kau positif sekali ya…" Kiri tersenyum lembut. Narumi merasa darahnya berdesir.

"Aku hanya ingin terus meningkatkan kemampuanku sampai jadi yang terbaik" kata Narumi pelan.

"Kalau dia sepertimu pasti hebat sekali…"

Mata Narumi melebar. "Hah? Siapa…?"

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan…" Kiri menggelengkan kepalanya.

###

_Gadis kecil dengan rambut dikuncir dua itu berjalan tanpa melihat ke arah kanan atau kiri. Dia mengangkat tudung jaketnya sampai menutupi sebagian rambutnya. _

_Langit mulai berwarna kelam saat dia mendengar seseorang berteriak…_

"_Kiri-chan! AWAS!"_

_BRAK!_

_Saat itu tiba-tiba segalanya menjadi gelap._

~xXx~

Kiri membuka matanya perlahan, Kanako sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas. "Hei, Kiri-chan… Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kanako hati-hati.

Kiri bangkit dari tidurnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau menangis."

Kiri sedikit tersentak, dia menyeka matanya yang ternyata memang basah. "Mungkin karena aku mimpi buruk" kata Kiri pelan.

"Mimpi apa?" Kanako menggenggam tangan Kiri.

Kiri menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. "Apa dia… baik-baik saja…?" tanya Kiri nyaris tanpa suara.

Kanako menggigit bibirnya. "Siapa?"

"Kakeru."

Kali ini Kanako yang menangis. "Dia baik-baik saja… dia baik-baik saja…" bisik Kanako sambil memeluk Kiri erat. Kiri bahkan tak sanggup menghela napas, pandangan matanya mulai kabur…

_Kenapa harus ada kejadian seperti itu?_

###

Narumi membuka kertas daftar belanja di tangannya. "Sialan! Kenapa aku harus dapat giliran belanja bahan makanan hari ini?" keluh Narumi kesal.

Jumlah anggota SP ada 8, setiap 2 hari sekali ada 2 orang yang dapat giliran belanja. Seharusnya Narumi pergi dengan Iori, tapi dicari kemanapun tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa menemukan anak itu, paling-paling kabur dan main dengan gadis-gadis Karuizawa…

Narumi menendang kaleng kosong di depannya. "Heh… Daftar belanjanya banyak banget…" pikir Narumi sambil terus menatap kertasnya.

BRAK!

"Akh!" Narumi terjatuh.

"Wha… maaf! Aku sedang buru-buru sih! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Narumi akan meraih tangan yang diberikan kepadanya, tapi mendadak dia tertegun… _Kenapa orang ini mengulurkan tangan kirinya?_

"Iya, terimakasih… Aku baik-baik saja kok" Narumi berhasil berdiri lagi.

"Eh, kau…?"

"Hah? Kenapa?" Narumi menatap orang di hadapannya. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Narumi tersentak.

_Ya Tuhan! Siapa orang ini…?_

_o  
_

**~ To Be Continued ~  
**


	3. Another Piece of Mirror

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Beauty Pop, it belongs to Kiyoko Arai-sensei

o

*:..oO#..::oOo#..:*

**Star Drop**

Twinkle 3 : Another Piece of Mirror

*:..oO#..::oOo#..:*

o

"Narunaru dan… Kiri-chan?" Kei tertegun.

"Apa?"

Dia menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu menatapnya dengan heran. Perlahan Kei menunjukkan sesuatu di tangannya, "ini… terjatuh di depan pintu kamarmu."

Mata Kiri terbuka lebar, dengan cepat disambarnya barang itu dari Kei. "Mungkin Kanako yang membawanya, akan segera aku kembalikan" Kiri memalingkan mukanya.

"Ah, Kiri-chan!" panggil Kei.

"Ya?"

"Itu… Narunaru?"

"Apa…?"

"Anak laki-laki di foto itu… Narunaru kan?" tanya Kei ragu-ragu.

Kiri menatapnya sesaat. "Kau bicara apa sih? Aku nggak ngerti."

###

Mereka berdua saling menatap, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mulai berbicara. Narumi merasa otaknya mulai rusak. _Apa-apaan ini? Fatamorgana? Ilusi…? Atau… jangan-jangan aku sedang berhalusinasi?_

Tapi anak laki-laki di depannya begitu nyata, menatap balik dengan sorot mata yang sama.

"Kau siapa?"

Narumi mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau sendiri siapa?"

"Hei, sedang apa kau disana? Jangan mendiamkan seorang pelanggan seperti itu."

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh pada orang tua yang menegurnya, "ayah pikir semua orang yang lewat di depan salon kita adalah pelanggan?" dia menghela napas.

Ayahnya mengangkat bahu, lalu mulai memamerkan senyum promosinya, "apa kau mau mampir ke…" dia terkejut saat melihat Narumi.

"Lho? Kau siapa?"

###

_Memori terburuk yang pernah dia miliki, _

_dan selalu disesalinya seumur hidup._

_Tidak ada yang bisa diingat kecuali suara deru mesin yang mendekat. _

_Suara teriakan orang-orang yang entah mengapa terasa senyap._

_Sepasang tangan kecil yang mendorong punggungnya ke depan._

_Sedikit rasa sakit saat kepalanya terbentur._

_Suasana gelap saat matanya terpejam dan kepalanya terasa kosong._

_Beberapa meter di hadapannya, di tengah jalan raya,_

_anak laki-laki itu tergeletak dengan luka penuh darah._

###

"Scissors Project?"

"Ohh… yang sering show untuk mempercantik gadis-gadis itu ya?"

"Kenapa ayah bisa tahu?"

"SP kan sangat terkenal, hampir semua gadis membicarakan SP! Dasar kau ini! Sudah 18 tahun tapi tidak pernah dekat dengan anak perempuan" keluh ayahnya, anak laki-laki itu membuang muka.

"Eh, paman…" tegur Narumi.

"Namaku Toru."

"Ah, ya… maksudku paman Toru… aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang" Narumi beranjak dari duduknya.

"Lho? Kenapa sudah mau pergi? Kita kan belum ngobrol lama."

Narumi menatap paman itu dengan heran, _aku nggak mau mampir kok, tapi tiba-tiba paman ini menarikku masuk ke dalam rumahnya._

"Lagipula kau hair-stylist SP kan?" tanya paman Toru. Narumi hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, Kakeru… Aku rasa kau bisa belajar pada Narumi yang jenius ini" dia menepuk bahu anak laki-lakinya sambil tersenyum lebar, anak itu menghela napas melihat semangat ayahnya yang berlebihan.

_Haha… ternyata semua orang sudah tahu aku memang jenius, _Narumi tersenyum tipis.

###

"Kanako, kau menjatuhkan…" Kiri terdiam saat menemukan gadis itu ketiduran di meja dekat dapur.

"A… apa?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu."

"Tidak apa, Kiri-chan. Ah, aku sudah tidur selama 25 menit, kak Narumi lama sekali ya?" Kanako mengucek matanya.

Kiri memperhatikannya sesaat, "kau tak pernah berpikir untuk memakai contact-lens?"

"Eh… mungkin lain kali. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kanako heran.

"Sepertinya kau lebih cocok tanpa kacamata" Kiri mengangkat bahu.

Pipi Kanako sedikit merona, tiba-tiba matanya melihat sesuatu di tangan Kiri. "Eh, foto itu…?" Kanako tersadar.

"Kau menjatuhkannya" Kiri menghela napas.

"Maaf, Kiri-chan. Waktu aku merapikan album foto lama di rumah, sepertinya ada yang terselip di bukuku dan terbawa kesini."

"Begitu ya?"

"Ah, tapi Kiri-chan manis sekali di foto ini kan? Rambutmu panjang dan dikuncir dua seperti kelinci" Kanako tertawa.

"Aku nggak seperti kelinci" Kiri menatap foto itu, dia tertegun beberapa saat.

Kanako menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Kiri, setelah menimbang dia akan mengatakan hal yang terlalu sensitif atau tidak, akhirnya Kanako bertanya, "bagaimana kabar Kakeru ya?"

Mendadak Kiri terdiam, Kanako menatapnya cemas, "Ki… Kiri-chan… aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Mungkin dia baik-baik saja."

"Mungkin…?"

Kiri menghela napas, "iya… mungkin."

###

"Ah, selamat datang! Kakeru, sini!"

Anak laki-laki itu menghampiri ayahnya. "Kau yang kerjakan ya! Aku mau pergi ke pasar ikan dulu" kata paman Toru. Kakeru menatapnya kesal.

"Silakan duduk" kata Kakeru pada wanita di hadapannya. Narumi memperhatikan saat Kakeru meraih guntingnya.

_Cresh._

Narumi terkejut. _Dia menggunting dengan tangan kiri? Ketrampilannya lumayan juga, tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan… Eh, tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi kepikiran si rambut riap-riapan?_

"Kau lihat apa?"

Narumi tersentak saat mendapati wanita tadi sudah pergi keluar salon, _cepat sekali. _"Ng… Nggak ada apa-apa."

"Pasti aneh kan?"

"A… apanya?"

"Aneh kan ada orang menggunting dengan tangan kiri?" ulang Kakeru masam.

Narumi menatapnya heran, "nggak aneh kok, anggota SP juga ada yang menggunting dengan tangan kiri."

"Ohh… begitu ya? Tapi bukan karena ini kan?"

Narumi tercekat saat Kakeru menunjukkan apa yang ada dibalik lengan panjang jaket hitamnya itu, Narumi baru menyadari, lengan kanan anak itu hanya sampai siku.

"Ini gara-gara kecelakaan, masih bagus aku selamat" jelas Kakeru dengan nada tenang. Narumi tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Kenapa kau pucat begitu?"

"Ti… tidak… aku…" Narumi terbata.

"Ini bukan masalah kok, aku sudah terbiasa. Dulu aku memang sempat shock dan putus harapan, aku merasa nggak akan bisa menggunting lagi, tapi nyatanya sekarang aku baik-baik saja kan?"

Narumi terpana, "hebat sekali kau."

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau dia yang mengalami kecelakaan itu, pasti aku jauh lebih menyesalinya" mata Kakeru sedikit menerawang.

"Dia?"

"Teman masa kecilku" jawabnya pendek, tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan Narumi, "tapi sejak kecelakaan itu, dia tak mau bicara denganku lagi."

"Kenapa? Kau kan sudah menyelamatkannya!" Narumi kaget.

"Mungkin karena dia merasa bersalah padaku, kalau dia melihatku pasti wajahnya langsung pucat dan mulai menangis. Daripada membuatnya sedih terus, lebih baik aku tidak menemuinya lagi, lagipula tak lama setelah itu keluargaku pindah keluar kota."

Narumi terdiam beberapa saat, "wajar saja dia bersikap seperti itu."

Kakeru tersenyum tipis, "sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, sampai sekarang aku belum melihat wajahnya lagi."

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Iya."

###

"Aku pulang."

"Ya ampun, Narumi! Lama sekali kau! Mana bahan makanannya?" tanya Ochiai.

"Di depan pintu, aku malas membawanya masuk, lagipula berat sekali! Mana si tukang parfum itu? Gara-gara dia kabur aku jadi belanja sendiri" keluh Narumi.

"Iorin belum pulang, Narunaru" jawab Kei. Narumi mendengus kesal.

"Kanako sampai ketiduran menunggumu" tegur Kiri.

Narumi menatapnya sebal, "kalian nggak mati kelaparan gara-gara aku telat datang kan?"

"Maaf, biar aku yang bawa bahan makanannya ke dapur" kata Seki.

"Aku bantu, kak Ken" Kiri menyusul.

Narumi menghela napas, dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa di ruang itu.

"Hei, Narunaru… dengar deh! Tadi aku menemukan…"

"Kei, diam! Aku mau istirahat!" sela Narumi.

Kei mengeluh, "Narunaru payah, ah!"

o

**~ To Be Continued ~  
**


	4. A Chaos Crystal

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Beauty Pop, it belongs to Kiyoko Arai-sensei**  
**

o

*:..oO#..::oOo#..:*

**Star Drop**

Twinkle 4 : A Chaos Crystal

*:..oO#..::oOo#..:*

o

"Seperti biasanya kau hebat ya?"

Kakeru menatap datar pada orang tua di sebelahnya. "Ayah ini ngapain? Cepat sana masak makan malam, hari ini bukan giliranku masak kan?" keluhnya sambil merapikan guntingnya di tempat semula.

"Hahh… kau saja yang masak, Kakeru… aku malas sekali memasak, kenapa ibumu masih belum pulang juga dari luar negeri sih?"

"Ayah jangan mengeluh seperti anak kecil, ibu kan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, lagipula ayah sendiri kan yang memutuskan kembali ke Jepang dengan alasan tidak betah di Amerika? Payah sekali ayah ini!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Nyatanya kau juga ikut ayah kan?"

"Karena ibu lebih bisa mengurus diri daripada ayah! Ayah kan payah sekali kalau sendirian! Bisa-bisa kau mati dalam 3 hari karena tak bisa mengurus diri!"

Toru Minazuki tertawa, "dasar… memang kau yang paling mengerti aku. Tapi bukannya kau senang kembali ke Jepang?"

"Terserah ayah deh!" jawab Kakeru kesal.

Orang tua itu mengulum senyumnya. "Dari kemarin aku menunggu cerita…"

"Hah? Ayah ini bicara apa?" Kakeru mengerutkan alisnya.

"Pura-pura tidak tahu! Bisa-bisanya! Sudahlah, aku tanya langsung saja! Kau sudah berbicara dengan gadis itu belum?"

Kakeru makin bingung, "aku nggak ngerti, bicara ayah kacau sekali, maksudnya apa?"

Toru berdecak kesal. "Kau jangan pura-pura ya, Kakeru! Aku memberikan nomormu pada Seiji! Masa Kiri-chan belum menelponmu sampai sekarang? Jangan coba menipuku!"

Kakeru merasa ada suara petir menyambar kepalanya, kaget setengah mati. "APA? Ayah berikan nomorku pada paman Seiji?"

"Iya, tentu saja!"

"Kapan ayah bertemu dengannya?" kejar Kakeru.

"Itu tak penting! Mudah sekali menemukan Seiji! Jadi kau sudah bicara dengan Kiri-chan belum?"

Napas Kakeru tertahan, "ayah berikan nomorku yang mana…?"

"Kok malah tanya? Tentu saja nomor ponselmu kan? Yang belakangnya 277?"

Kakeru terbelalak, "AYAH INI BODOH SEKALI…! Itu kan nomor ponselku setengah tahun yang lalu! Aku sudah lama ganti nomor! Dasar PAYAH…!"

###

"Si rambut riap-riapan itu belum bangun juga?" Narumi kaget.

"Eh… Kiri-chan sudah bangun kok, kak Narumi… sekarang dia sudah di kamar mandi" jelas Kanako.

"Dasar payah! Sudah 3 kali dia terlambat begini!"

"Wah… Narunaru hafal sekali ya?" Kei nyengir.

"Hah? Apa maksud kata-katamu itu, Kei?" Narumi menatapnya tajam, Kei hanya tertawa.

"Agency itu bisa menunggu, Narumi. Tenang saja…" Ochiai tersenyum.

"Agency apa?"

"Lho? Kiri-chan? Kau cepat sekali" Kanako terkejut.

"Agency yang meminta kita merias modelnya! Aku sudah jelaskan padamu kan?" jawab Narumi.

"Kapan kau bilang begitu?" Kiri mengingat-ingat.

"Payah sekali kau! Bisa-bisanya lupa!" keluh Narumi.

"Habisnya selama ini kita hanya show di sembarang tempat, jadi aku kira hanya itu kegiatan kita" kata Kiri.

"Karena agency itu mengundurkan jadwalnya! Lagipula… siapa yang show di SEMBARANG TEMPAT…?"

"Narumi, cukup… kita berangkat sekarang… waktunya 15 menit lagi nih!" tegur Ochiai.

"Hffhh… baiklah, memangnya berapa model yang akan kita tangani?"

"9 model untuk 3 hari, bayarannya juga lumayan" Ochiai tersenyum, entah kenapa semua orang merasa kacamata Ochiai berkilat sejenak.

"Kita dibayar? Baguslah kalau begitu, keuanganku sedang tipis" komentar Kiri.

"Kenapa itu yang kau pikirkan sih? Pokoknya kerjamu harus profesional! Agency itu terkenal, jadi kau nggak boleh main-main!" Narumi memperingatkan.

Kiri menatapnya sekilas, "aku nggak pernah main-main kok."

"Hah? Masa?" Narumi memasang ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang! Me ingin cepat-cepat bertemu para beautiful ladies!" seru Iori tidak sabar.

Narumi menghela napas, _masih rusak aja otak anak ini… _

###

"Eh, orang itu kok melihat ke arahmu terus, Narunaru?" bisik Kei.

"Hah? Orang yang mana?" Narumi penasaran.

"Itu kan Kamijou Aragaki, direktur agency ini" kata Ochiai sambil menaikkan kacamata di hidungnya.

"Wah… masa? Mungkin dia sudah mengenalku?" Narumi tertawa.

"Diam, orangnya jalan kesini tuh!" tegur Kei.

"Kalian… SP?" dia bertanya pada Ochiai, tapi Narumi heran karena pandangan orang itu masih mengarah kepadanya.

"Betul, kami SP" jawab Ochiai singkat.

"Dan… kau…" orang itu menunjuk Narumi ragu-ragu.

Narumi mengerutkan alisnya, tapi setelah itu dia membungkukkan badannya sedikit, "saya Narumi Shougo, hair-stylist SP."

"Ohh… anggota SP ya?" orang itu menarik napas.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Tidak… kau mirip sekali dengan anak kenalanku, wajahmu itu… mirip sekali dengannya, tapi aku tahu kalau kau bukan dia."

Mata Narumi melebar mendengar penjelasan itu. "Wahh… Narunaru punya kembaran?" komentar Kei langsung.

"Aku sempat bingung melihatmu tadi, tapi kebetulan sekali, anak kenalanku itu juga hair-stylist lho."

Ochiai mengerutkan alisnya, Narumi kaget, mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan direktur agency itu. "Jangan-jangan yang Aragaki-san maksud itu, anak laki-laki yang namanya Kakeru?" tanya Narumi pelan.

"Benar sekali, dia yang aku maksud!" orang itu terkejut, "jadi kalian sudah saling kenal? Kebetulan sekali!"

"Bukan, kami tidak saling kenal, kebetulan kemarin saya bertemu dengannya, saya hanya tahu namanya Kakeru."

Ochiai dan Kei melempar pandangan bertanya-tanya pada Narumi, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Kebetulan bertemu? Wah… aneh sekali ya… Iya, dia itu Kakeru Minazuki, anak kenalanku, bakat menggunting rambutnya hebat sekali, sayang dia kurang percaya diri" Kamijou Aragaki menghela napas berat.

Narumi memakluminya, _dia memang berbakat tapi… mungkin kurang percaya diri karena keadaan tangannya itu…_

"Ngomong-ngomong, pekerjaan kalian harus dimulai sekitar 10 menit lagi, anggota SP hanya kalian bertiga saja?"

"Sebentar lagi mereka semua datang, sekarang sedang mencari satu anggota kami yang hilang" jawab Narumi.

"Hah?" direktur itu menatapnya heran.

Narumi menghela napas kesal, _Minamoto Iori langsung menghilang di langkah pertama memasuki area agency, pasti melakukan hal yang nggak berguna lagi._

###

"Me persembahkan aroma terapi mawar ini untuk kalian, ladies…"

"Iori!"

"Uwaa… Kirity! Me terharu you mengikuti me sampai kesini! Coba cium wangi aroma…"

"Kau dicari kakak-kakak senior!" Komatsu langsung memotong kata-kata Iori.

"Ada apa para iblis itu mencari me?" wajah Iori berubah kesal.

"Hah? Siapa yang iblis? Tentu saja karena SP datang kesini untuk merias model kan? Ayo cepat! Kau ditunggu! Kalau tambah lama nanti kita semua kena marah kak Narumi" Komatsu menarik tangan Iori tanpa menunggu jawabannya.

"Ada apa, kak Ken?" tanya Kiri pada Seki yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Eh… ah, tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Seki cepat-cepat.

Kiri menyusul Komatsu, tapi Kanako mendapati Seki masih belum konsentrasi jalan ke depan, "kak Ken kenapa?" tanya Kanako.

"Rasanya kenal dengan orang itu tidak?" Seki menunjuk ke suatu arah.

"Apa? Yang mana?" Kanako mencari-cari.

"Orang yang itu, yang berdiri di dekat tembok putih."

"Memangnya kak Ken kenal orang itu?"

"Rasanya iya… kau tidak mengenalinya?"

Kanako menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi sesaat kemudian dia merasa ragu, "sepertinya orang itu sedikit familier."

"Iya kan?" desak Seki.

"Kenapa kalian masih berdiri di sini?"

Kanako menoleh. "Ah, Kiri-chan, coba lihat sini" Kanako menarik tangan Kiri, "kau kenal dengan orang itu tidak?"

Mendadak tangan Kiri menjadi dingin dalam genggaman Kanako, reflek dia menoleh dan terkejut mendapati wajah Kiri benar-benar pucat. "Kiri-chan… kenapa?" tanya Kanako cemas.

Kiri sama sekali tidak menjawab, dia membenamkan topinya sehingga Seki dan Kanako tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya, "ayo cepat pergi, kita ditunggu."

###

"Si payah ini sudah datang, tapi kenapa mereka bertiga belum kembali juga?" keluh Narumi kesal.

"Siapa yang you maksud si payah…?" protes Iori.

"Tentu saja KAU…! Siapa lagi?"

"Enak saja! Narusy yang payah! Bukan me!"

"Berisik! Kemana sih Seki dan rambut riap-riapan itu?"

"Maaf…" terdengar suara Seki yang sedikit cemas.

Narumi menoleh. "Kemana saja kalian ini? Kami sudah menunggu dari ta…" kata-kata Narumi terhenti saat melihat wajah Kiri.

"Koshiba, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali" tanya Ochiai. Kiri menggeleng lemah.

"Kiri-chan? Kalau sakit kau boleh pulang" kata Kei.

"Aku nggak apa-apa" jawab Kiri.

"Tampangmu sama sekali nggak meyakinkan" kata Narumi.

Kiri memandangnya sekilas, "aku nggak apa-apa" ulangnya.

Narumi menghela napas, "ya sudah kalau begitu, tapi kalau nanti kau kenapa-napa nggak ada yang tanggung jawab lho." Kiri hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar kata-kata Narumi.

"Kita sudah dipanggil" kata Ochiai.

"Bagus, siapa model pertama kita?" ekspresi Narumi langsung berubah.

###

"KALAU BISANYA HANYA SEPERTI ITU LEBIH BAIK NGGAK USAH KERJA AJA KAN?"

"Ada apa di ruang tengah?" tanya Iori penasaran.

"Ah, itu… Kiri-chan dimarahi kak Narumi" jawab Kanako takut-takut.

"WHAT? Narusy! Apa yang you lakukan pada my Kirity…?" Iori langsung menghambur ke ruang tengah, tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat tatapan tajam Narumi.

"TERSERAH KALIAN…! Kalau besok dia pergi, aku nggak akan pergi!" ekspresinya menusuk ke arah Kiri.

"Narumi, tenang…" Ochiai menahan lengannya, tapi ditepis oleh Narumi.

Kiri menatap Narumi dengan tatapan kosong. "Baik, besok aku nggak akan pergi."

"Bagus!" kata Narumi geram, dia berbalik pergi dan menyingkirkan benda yang menghalangi langkahnya dengan kasar.

"Narumi ngamuk deh" Kei menghela napas.

"Koshiba, tidak perlu dengarkan dia, kau bisa pergi besok" kata Ochiai, tapi Kiri menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku pusing, mau tidur" jawabnya final, kemudian Kiri berlalu pergi.

"Argh!" keluh Ochiai kesal, dia membanting kacamatanya ke atas sofa.

"Tenang, Occhi…" Kei tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ochiai mengacak rambutnya, stress.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Iori pada Seki.

"Yahh… masa kau tidak tahu? Narumi marah-marah soal kerja Koshiba tadi siang!" Ochiai yang menjawab, tidak biasanya dia berkata dengan nada gusar seperti itu. Iori langsung menutup pertanyaannya.

Kanako menggigit bibirnya, mengingat kerja Kiri yang sangat kacau tadi siang, guntingannya berantakan, ada satu model yang rambutnya salah gunting, direktur agency sampai berterus terang kalau dia kesal dengan kerja SP. _Kalau sudah seperti itu, wajar saja kak Narumi marah-marah, Kiri-chan kenapa sih? _Jalan pikiran Kanako serasa buntu.

###

"Kiri-chan nggak sarapan?" tanya Kei pada Kanako.

Kanako menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Kiri-chan bahkan sama sekali nggak mau membuka selimutnya."

"Kenapa ya? Mungkin Kiri-chan sedang marah pada seseorang?" sindir Kei.

"Apa maksudmu?" sambar Narumi kesal.

"Nggak ada maksud apa-apa" Kei melanjutkan makannya tanpa peduli dengan tatapan Narumi.

"Tapi sepertinya Kiri-chan demam, suhunya panas sekali" Kanako melempar pandangan pada Seki.

Seki terkejut, "yang benar? Kenapa dibiarkan saja?"

"Itu… aku… sudah membangunkannya, tapi sepertinya Kiri-chan marah padaku…" Kanako menunduk

Semua orang terkejut mendengarnya. "Maksudmu?" tanya Ochiai kaget.

"Ya… seperti itu… walaupun sudah aku bangunkan tapi dia sama sekali tak bergerak, dan saat aku menyadari kalau dia demam, Kiri-chan malah menepis tanganku dan berkata, 'pergi saja sana!', aku kaget sekali… Kiri-chan nggak pernah bicara sekasar itu" cerita Kanako pelan, semua orang bisa melihat sendok yang dipegangnya gemetar.

"Mungkin perasaan Kiri-chan sedang kacau, dari kemarin siang dia tidak bersikap seperti biasanya" Seki menepuk bahu Kanako, menenangkan.

"Apalagi semalam Narunaru marah-marah padanya, pasti jadi tambah kacau kan?" tembak Kei langsung.

"Wajar kan? Gara-gara dia, direktur agency itu sampai…"

"Kurasa kerja Koshiba yang kacau kemarin itu karena dia sedang sakit" Ochiai menyela dengan tegas. Narumi terdiam, tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Ochiai.

Ochiai melirik jam digital di dalam handphonenya, "bagaimanapun juga, aku rasa kita harus berangkat sekarang, sebelum nama SP benar-benar jadi buruk di mata direktur Kamijou Aragaki itu. Aoyama, kau disini saja, jaga Koshiba… aku rasa dia tidak marah padamu, kalau Koshiba ditinggal sendirian justru tidak baik" kata Ochiai panjang lebar.

Kanako hanya mengangguk pelan.

###

"Sudah merasa agak baikan?"

Kanako menghela napas berat melihat Kiri hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Kenapa obatnya belum diminum?" Kanako terkejut melihat gelas air putih yang masih utuh di samping ranjang.

"Kiri-chan, kau harus minum, kalau tidak, sakitnya bisa makin parah" kata Kanako cemas.

Kiri menolak gelas yang ditawarkan Kanako ke arahnya. "Kiri-chan, nanti kau…"

"Aku nggak sakit" sela Kiri.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Wajahmu pucat, dan… panasnya tinggi sekali!" Kanako menyentuh dahi Kiri, tapi Kiri menepisnya pelan.

"Kiri-chan… kau kenapa…?" tanya Kanako dengan nada putus asa.

Kiri memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya disana. "Nggak… aku…"

"Ada apa?"

"Seharusnya… aku…" kata-kata Kiri tertahan.

"Kiri-chan, kenapa? Katakan saja… mungkin aku bisa membantu" desak Kanako.

"Seharusnya aku senang, tapi aku nggak tahu kenapa perasaanku begini…"

"Maksudmu…?" Kanako bingung.

Perlahan Kiri mengangkat wajahnya yang pucat, menatap lurus ke arah Kanako. "Kau ingat… orang yang kemarin kau tunjukkan kepadaku? Yang berdiri di depan tembok putih?"

"I… iya… aku ingat" jawab Kanako ragu-ragu. _Orang yang tampaknya familier itu?_

"Kau kenal dia?"

"Nggak.." Kanako menggeleng.

"Benar kau nggak kenal dengan orang itu?"

"Aku nggak tahu… tapi sebenarnya aku merasa pernah melihat orang itu… Kau kenal, Kiri-chan?"

Sinar di dalam bola mata Kiri tampak semakin redup. "Itu paman Toru… ayahnya Kakeru… Nggak mungkin salah orang…"

###

"Terimakasih kerja samanya."

"Iya, sama-sama…"

Narumi mengawasi Ochiai dari kejauhan, melihat ekspresi Ochiai saat berbicara dengan direktur agency itu, sepertinya semua baik-baik saja.

"Nggak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi?"

Narumi menoleh, menemukan Kei berdiri di sebelahnya. "Ya, sepertinya begitu, Kazuhiko sudah menjelaskan tentang yang kemarin."

"Kalau begitu minta maaf sama Kiri-chan sana" Kei menatap lurus ke arah Narumi.

Narumi tercekat, "aku…"

"Nggak perlu ragu-ragu begitu, sudah seharusnya kau minta maaf" tegas Kei.

Narumi terdiam, dia merasa Kei memang benar. Sebenarnya sejak tadi pagi perasaan bersalah sudah menyusup ke dalam dirinya, atau bahkan sejak semalam? Narumi tidak tahu pasti. _Apa aku keterlaluan? _keluh Narumi dalam hati, yang dia ingat hanya Kiri menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi… Narumi menghela napas berat, _bodoh sekali aku ini…_

"Hei, Narumi Shougo!"

Narumi menoleh, terkejut mendapati seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. "Paman Toru?" Narumi kaget, _kenapa bisa ada disini?_

"Haha… wajahmu tidak perlu sekaget itu kan?"

"Paman punya urusan disini?" tanya Narumi bingung.

"Yahh… seperti itulah, sebenarnya tidak juga sih… Direktur disini teman dekatku" jelas Toru.

"Begitu ya" Narumi mengangguk mengerti. _Pantas direktur Aragaki-san menanyaiku soal Kakeru kemarin._

"Sudah ya, aku harus segera pulang, kalau tidak Kakeru bisa marah-marah… Sampai nanti!"

"Iya, sampai nanti" balas Narumi.

Kei menatap Narumi dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Siapa, Narunaru?"

"Kenalan baru" jawab Narumi sekenanya.

###

"Aku pulang."

"Makanannya sudah dingin" jawab Kakeru datar.

"Jahat sekali kau ini, aku kan tidak terlalu terlambat" keluh ayahnya.

"Menurutku terlambat" Kakeru menatap sekilas pada jam dinding.

"Dasar payah, padahal kalau kau bersikap baik, aku punya berita bagus untukmu."

"Berita bagus apaan? Paling-paling hal nggak berguna, lagipula aku merasa sudah bersikap cukup baik" balas Kakeru.

Toru menghela napas, "Kau ini… Ngomong-ngomong staff SP dikontrak oleh Kamijou."

"Itu kan agency model terkenal, hebat juga ya" komentar Kakeru seadanya.

"Dan penanggung jawab SP, kalau tak salah namanya Ochiai, aku melihat diktat yang dia bawa terbuka."

Kakeru menatap ayahnya heran, "lalu kenapa?"

"Yahh… ada data-data klub SP di kertasnya" Toru menyalakan rokoknya.

"Ayah ini bicara apaan sih?" Kakeru makin bingung.

"Kau tahu hair-stylist SP?" Toru menatap anak laki-lakinya dengan serius.

Kakeru mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksudmu Narumi Shougo yang kemarin itu?" jawabnya dengan nada heran.

"Hair-stylist satunya lagi, SP punya dua" Toru menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

_Nggak aneh kok, anggota SP juga ada yang menggunting dengan tangan kiri_, Kakeru terdiam sebentar_, kalau nggak salah si Narumi bilang seperti itu kan kemarin? _"Aku rasa memang ada hair-stylist lain, lalu kenapa? Aku nggak ngerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini."

"Namanya Koshiba Kiri" Toru menatap keluar jendela. Kakeru tercekat.

"Hair-stylist SP yang satunya lagi itu, namanya Koshiba Kiri."

###

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Ochiai saat Kanako baru menutup pintu kamar dari luar.

"Obatnya sudah diminum tapi panasnya belum turun juga" keluh Kanako.

"Mungkin Kiri-chan perlu ke dokter?" usul Kei.

"Narumi, kau punya nomor telepon dokter yang bisa dipanggil kesini?" tanya Ochiai.

"Ada sih… Mau panggil dokter?" Narumi bertanya balik.

"Nggak perlu."

Kanako terkejut, "Kiri-chan! Kenapa kau keluar kamar? Kau istirahat saja!"

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi" jelas Kiri singkat.

"Biar aku bantu…" Kanako menahan lengan Kiri, tapi Kiri menepisnya pelan.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Koshiba, jangan memaksakan diri begitu" nasihat Ochiai.

"Kalau Kiri-chan jatuh di tengah jalan kan bahaya" sambung Kei. Seolah tak mendengar apapun, Kiri berjalan meninggalkan mereka tanpa peduli.

Kei melirik Narumi di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kaku begitu, Narunaru? Nggak berani bicara apa-apa ya?" Kei nyengir.

"Diam, Kei" jawab Narumi singkat, setelah itu dia pergi begitu saja.

"Heh… tumben nggak marah-marah?" gumam Kei heran.

###

Kiri menahan kepalanya yang terasa berputar, jari-jarinya mulai mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari es. "Orange juice… Nggak ada ya?" gumam Kiri tak jelas.

"Nih" tiba-tiba minuman yang dicari Kiri disodorkan ke depan matanya langsung.

"Makasih… Narunaru…" Kiri menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Orang sakit harusnya istirahat kan?" Narumi menarik kursi dapur dan mengisyaratkan Kiri untuk mendekat, Kiri mendudukinya tanpa bicara apa-apa, Narumi duduk di kursi lain. "Nggak masalah minum es?" Narumi mengawasi Kiri yang meminum juice-nya pelan-pelan.

"Nggak apa."

Narumi menghela napas. "Baguslah… Ngomong-ngomong besok hari terakhir kita di Karuizawa, kau bisa istirahat seharian, lalu sorenya kita pergi dari sini" terang Narumi.

"Besok hari terakhir?"

"Ya."

"Cepat sekali…"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin lebih lama disini?"

"Nggak, aku…" Kiri menggantungkan kalimatnya, tapi tidak berminat untuk melanjutkan.

Beberapa lama mereka berdua duduk dalam diam, Kiri meminum juice-nya dengan pikiran kosong, tapi Narumi justru sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Eh, soal kemarin malam…"

"Ya?" Kiri mengangkat mukanya, mengarahkan pandangannya ke dalam mata Narumi, tapi justru itu yang membuat Narumi mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lantai.

"Aku… sudah keterlaluan…"

Kiri menghela napas, "lupakan saja."

"Maaf…"

"… apa?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Narunaru, kau salah makan ya?" kata Kiri reflek.

Narumi menghembuskan napas keras. "Nggak kok!" protesnya kesal, kalau nada suara Kiri tidak selemah itu, Narumi pasti sudah marah-marah.

"Ya, maafkan aku juga" Kiri tersenyum.

Wajah Narumi memerah seketika, senyum Kiri bahkan terlihat manis walaupun dengan rona pucat pasi seperti itu. "Kau… nggak salah kok" Narumi menunduk.

"Yahh… aku kan sudah membuat kalian repot."

"Kazuhiko sudah membereskannya, dia menjelaskan kalau kau memaksakan diri walaupun sedang sakit, akhirnya direktur agency itu bisa memaklumi. Memang Kazuhiko yang pintar bicara sih" cerita Narumi panjang lebar.

"Iya juga…" Kiri menghabiskan minumannya. Narumi menatapnya beberapa saat.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya…" Narumi menimbang-nimbang sejenak.

"Ada apa?" Kiri menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenal dengan Kakeru Minazuki?"

o

**~ To Be Continued ~  
**


	5. This Painful Feeling

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Beauty Pop, it belongs to Kiyoko Arai-sensei**  
**

o

*:..oO#..::oOo#..:*

**Star Drop**

Twinkle 5 : This Painful Feeling

*:..oO#..::oOo#..:*

o

"_Dia bertahan… hebat sekali bisa bertahan, anak sekecil itu…"_

"_Lengan kanannya sudah tidak berfungsi, lalu bagaimana?"_

"_APA? Amputasi? Tidak mungkin!"_

"_Tapi anak itu…"_

"_Apa setelah ini dia masih bisa bertahan?"_

"_Dia anak yang kuat kan?"_

_Anak laki-laki itu masih menutup matanya, wajahnya tenang di bawah pengawasan dokter, kesadarannya belum kembali. Di ruang lain, seorang anak perempuan yang baru tersadar menatap kosong ke arah jendela, air mata meleleh turun dari kedua bola matanya yang dingin._

###

Koshiba Kiri tidak menyadari soal apa yang ditanyakan kepadanya, nyaris tidak mengerti apa yang barusan Narumi katakan, _tidak bisa mempercayai siapa yang sedang dibicarakan._

Prak!

Kotak juice-nya terjatuh pelan, tidak masalah karena memang sudah kosong sedari tadi, tapi sama sekali bukan itu masalahnya, tentu saja.

"Kau… kenapa?"

Kiri tidak peduli dengan intonasi dalam suara Narumi, heran sekaligus cemas, Kiri sama sekali tidak peduli. Telinganya seolah tertutup, pertanyaan Narumi yang telah menutupnya. Terus berputar dalam kepalanya, _Kakeru Minazuki… Kakeru Minazuki… Kakeru Minazuki… Kakeru…_

"_Kiri-chan? Kenapa kau tidak mau keluar?"_

"_Kiri-chan… temui Kakeru, dia ingin bertemu…"_

"_Kiri-chan, Kakeru mencarimu…"_

"_Kenapa kau tidak ingin menemuinya? Kenapa?" _

"_Temuilah dia… Kau selamat karena ditolong Kakeru, sampai dia seperti itu…"_

_Sampai dia seperti itu…_

_Sampai dia seperti itu…?_

_Sampai seperti itu apa…?_

Kiri menutup telinganya, tak ingin mendengar, tapi suara-suara itu terus berputar, suara-suara dalam kenangannya, terus berputar… menekannya terus… terus sampai ke dasar.

###

_Apa… apa yang terjadi?_

Narumi menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan perasaan yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti, Kiri terlihat begitu… _frustasi?_

Entah kenapa Narumi merasa kata itu kurang tepat, karena kenyataan yang dilihatnya tampak lebih dari itu.

"Kau… kenapa?" tanya Narumi, _apa pertanyaanku salah?_

Perlahan Kiri menutup telinganya, tangannya gemetar, tatapannya kosong… tapi siapapun dapat menangkap sarat ketakutan dalam dirinya. Perasaan Narumi berkecamuk, merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dia beranjak dan perlahan mendekati Kiri, entah apa yang mendorongnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Narumi bertanya lagi.

Kiri tampak menahan napas saat dia bertanya balik, "darimana… kau dapat nama itu?"

_Maksudmu Kakeru Minazuki? _Narumi nyaris melontarkan kata-kata itu, tapi entah apa yang menahannya untuk berhenti dan menggantinya dengan kalimat lain. "Aku bertemu dengannya."

"APA?" Kiri tersentak, Narumi sampai mundur satu langkah. Narumi berani bersumpah seumur hidup baru kali ini dia melihat ekspresi semacam itu pada seorang Koshiba Kiri.

"Di… dimana? Kapan?" tanyanya dengan bola mata yang sama sekali tak bisa dibaca oleh Narumi.

"Eh… sebenarnya begini…"

###

**Flashback ~ 1 Day Ago ~**

Paman itu melihat kearahnya terus? Ochiai menaikkan kacamatanya, _kenapa sih orang ini? _Dari tadi terus duduk disitu dan mengawasinya saat berbicara dengan Kamijou Aragaki-san, tampaknya dia berteman dekat dengannya. Tapi Ochiai baru menyadari yang diawasi bukan Aragaki-san, melainkan dirinya sendiri. Saat pembicaraan selesai, paman aneh itu menghampiri Ochiai.

"Hei, kau anggota SP?"

"Ya, saya Ochiai Kazuhiko, ketua SP" Ochiai menatap heran, orang ini tidak ada di dalam datanya_, jelas saja… belum kenalan sih…_

"Begini… aku penasaran dengan data SP yang barusan kulihat."

Ochiai melirik diktatnya yang sedikit terbuka, "oh iya, ada masalah apa?"

"Bukan… bukan masalah… yahh, sebaiknya aku tanya langsung saja, apa benar hair-stylist SP selain Narumi Shougo itu… Koshiba Kiri?"

Ochiai mengerutkan alisnya, semakin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Iya, betul…" jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Ahh, jadi begitu? Benar dia Koshiba Kiri putrinya Koshiba Seiji?"

"Memang benar, lalu kenapa?" Ochiai mengerutkan alisnya, _paman ini pertanyaannya terlalu langsung tapi membingungkan. _

"Tidak apa-apa, Koshiba Seiji itu temanku, dan tolong bilang pada Narumi Shougo, kalau dia mampir ke rumahku lagi, jangan lupa ajak Kiri juga, putraku ingin bertemu dengannya, sudah lama dia mencarinya."

###

_Kakeru mencarinya? _

Kiri merasa kepalanya semakin berputar, tapi anehnya dia bisa menangkap penjelasan Narumi dengan mudah. _Paman Toru di kantor agency, bicara dengan Ochiai, dan sebelumnya Narumi pernah datang ke rumah Kakeru…_ Sekarang Kiri merasa tanah yang dipijaknya juga mulai berputar.

Brak!

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Narumi panik, lengannya menahan Kiri yang hampir terjatuh.

Narumi tak mendapatkan jawaban. Kiri hanya terdiam, beku. Dia bahkan tak berusaha menapakkan kakinya dengan benar, kepalanya terkulai di bahu Narumi.

_Harus… bagaimana?_

_Ingin bertemu… tapi?_

_Aku tak bisa…_

_Sama sekali tak bisa… _

Jemarinya yang lemah mencengkeram kemeja Narumi, kepalanya terasa sakit, rasa bersalah itu semakin menekannya.

"Ka… keru" Kiri mengigit bibirnya, kuat, tapi tak merasakan darah mulai mengalir dari sana.

###

_Kakeru? _Narumi terdiam mendengar Kiri menyebut nama pemuda itu. _Kenapa? Apa hubungan mereka berdua? _

Sejak awal Narumi merasa ada yang salah, tidak mungkin Kiri baik-baik saja. Gadis itu tampak rapuh di lengannya, membuat Narumi tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kau… aku rasa kau harus istirahat" kata Narumi pelan, lengannya kaku, suhu tubuh Kiri yang hangat benar-benar dapat dirasakannya, seumur hidup belum pernah mereka berada dalam jarak yang lebih dekat dari posisi sekarang.

Tapi Kiri justru mendekat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di kemeja Narumi, _seperti meminta perlindungan_.

Narumi sedikit tersentak, tapi sama sekali tak menolak. Tangan Kiri yang gemetar terasa dingin sekarang, Narumi mengenggamnya, lengannya yang satu lagi merengkuh Kiri ke dalam pelukannya.

Detik ini, dan beberapa menit panjang sesudahnya, Narumi bahkan tidak peduli detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat terdengar oleh Kiri sekalipun.

###

Entah apa yang membawa langkah Narumi sampai ke tempat ini, ruangan yang pernah dia datangi beberapa hari yang lalu. Matanya menatap lurus pada pemuda yang berwajah sama dengannya. Narumi tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, gadis yang kau ceritakan padaku itu… Koshiba Kiri?"

Kakeru tampak menahan napas saat nama gadis itu disebutkan. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka… kau mengenalnya" katanya pelan.

Narumi tersenyum sinis, "hebat kan? Dunia memang sempit!"

"Ya, benar sekali."

"Lalu? Kau ingin menemuinya bukan?" tanya Narumi langsung.

Kakeru terdiam, benar-benar terdiam. Narumi menghela napas gusar, "ayolah, yang benar saja! Aku datang kesini karena benar-benar penasaran!"

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin menemuinya atau tidak?" tandas Narumi.

"Tentu saja! Tapi aku…" Kakeru terdiam ragu, "kalau dia tahu aku mencarinya, pasti dia akan…"

"Akan apa?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya, dia terus menghindariku setiap saat aku ingin menemuinya, seperti orang yang… ketakutan?"

"Ahh, ya… Kau benar sekali."

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Seperti kau benar-benar tahu saja!" Kakeru terkejut.

"Memang sikapnya seperti itu" jawab Narumi singkat, Kakeru masih menatapnya bingung.

"Dia tahu kau mencarinya, ayahmu yang bicara begitu kan? Aku hanya menyampaikannya saja" jelas Narumi lagi.

Mata Kakeru melebar, kaget. "Kau… memberitahunya?"

"Apa aku harus minta maaf?"

"Tidak" Kakeru mengacak rambut depannya, kepalanya tertunduk lemas.

"Sepertinya kau… sangat penting baginya?" entah kenapa Narumi merasakan sesuatu yang pahit di tenggorokannya saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Kakeru tersenyum tipis, "kenapa kau bisa berpendapat seperti itu?"

"Dia menyebut… namamu, tidak seperti menyebut nama orang kebanyakan, sepertinya dia frustasi, tapi berharap, mukanya pucat dan… tapi asal kau tahu dia memang sudah sakit dari beberapa hari sebelumnya" Narumi nyaris memalingkan tatapannya dari Kakeru Minazuki.

"Dia… sakit apa?" nada cemas dalam pertanyaan Kakeru seolah menekan Narumi, entah mengapa.

"Demam biasa, tak perlu khawatir" jawab Narumi.

"Ohh, begitu ya? Syukurlah" Kakeru menghela napas lega.

Narumi memandangnya tajam. _Demam biasa? Bodoh sekali… Sikapnya tak wajar sejak dia melihat ayah Kakeru di kantor agency beberapa hari sebelumnya, sampai seperti itu karena merasakan keberadaan Kakeru?_ Itu yang Aoyama Kanako katakan, tapi… Narumi merasa tak perlu menceritakan segalanya pada Kakeru.

"Kapan aku bisa menemuinya? Boleh minta alamatmu?" tanya Kakeru.

Sekilas Narumi menuliskan sesuatu di sesobek kertas. "Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menemuinya sekarang, dia belum cukup tenang" Narumi memperingatkan.

Kakeru tersenyum tipis, "apa menurutmu aku salah?"

"Tidak" Narumi menggeleng, "justru kalau terus seperti ini, dia tak akan pernah bisa bersikap wajar."

"Aku mengerti" Kakeru mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang" Narumi menatap jam digital dalam layar ponselnya, "mana ayahmu? Tak ada di rumah? Aku tak melihatnya."

"Kelayapan, entah kemana" kata Kakeru sinis.

"Begitu ya? Sebenarnya hari ini merupakan hari terakhir kami di Karuizawa, tapi kami memutuskan untuk menambah beberapa hari lagi."

"Hah? Pekerjaan di agency itu sudah selesai kan?"

"Ya, memang, tapi kami bisa cari kerjaan lain, SP bukan pengangguran. Mungkin kami akan mulai training session lagi, temanku mulai terobsesi dengan promosi bebas" Narumi membicarakan Ochiai.

"Yahh… kalau begitu baguslah."

"Lagipula bukan saatnya Koshiba Kiri meninggalkan kota ini sekarang" Narumi menghela napas, sudah dua kali dia menyebut nama gadis itu, dan Narumi sendiri tidak mengerti _mengapa begitu mudah menyebut namanya di depan Kakeru?_

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya, begitulah" Narumi berdiri dari duduknya. Kakeru mengantarnya sampai ke pintu depan.

"Kiri-chan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya, kau tenang saja."

"Kau benar-benar peduli padanya ya? Sampai datang kemari" Kakeru tersenyum.

Narumi tersentak. "Aku hanya merasa perlu memperingatkanmu, itu saja" dia memalingkan mukanya.

Kakeru masih tersenyum, "apa hubungan kalian?"

"Eh?" Narumi terkejut, "kami berteman?"

"Kenapa jawabanmu terdengar seperti pertanyaan?" Kakeru tampak nyaris tertawa.

"Yahh… sebenarnya kami rival" jawab Narumi sekenanya.

"Karena sesama hair-stylist?"

"Yep."

"Haha… hebat sekali. Kami juga sesama hair-stylist tapi tak pernah ada pikiran untuk bersaing."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Narumi dengan nada sebal yang disembunyikan. _Apa-apaan ini? Dia mulai membandingkan hubunganku dan hubungan dia dengannya?_

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit… membuatku kesal. Kiri-chan tak pernah menganggapku rival, dia justru sering membandingkan kemampuanku dengan Seiji-san" keluh Kakeru. Narumi terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sungguh? Agak… keterlaluan menurutku" Narumi tersenyum tipis. _Aku tak tahu gadis itu menganggapku rival atau tidak, walaupun begitu setidaknya dia tak pernah membandingkan aku dengan ayahnya yang legendaris itu._

Tapi Narumi menghentikan pikirannya saat tiba-tiba teringat Kiri pernah mengatakan, _tapi aku kenal orang yang lebih hebat darimu. _

_Sialan, _pikir Narumi kesal.

"Yahh… memang keterlaluan" Kakeru tertawa, "eh, mungkin aku tak akan meneleponnya sekarang, tapi boleh aku minta nomor ponselnya?"

Narumi terdiam, lama, membuat Kakeru menatap heran dan bertanya lagi, "Narumi Shougo? Kau kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak punya nomor ponselnya."

Mata Kakeru melebar, "hah! Yang benar? Kalian berteman kan? Satu klub pula!"

"Haha… iya, begitulah…"

###

"Sudah agak baikan?" Kanako meraba dahi Kiri. _Fuhh, panasnya sudah agak turun, _pikir Kanako tenang.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu, Kiri-chan? Akan aku buatkan" tawar Kanako. Kiri hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu ya, Kiri-chan istirahat dulu saja."

"Aku rasa aku nggak akan bisa tidur."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah tidur berjam-jam" Kiri menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal di atas pangkuannya.

"Kiri-chan nggak apa-apa?" Kanako cemas.

"Kepalaku berat" kata Kiri singkat.

"Itu karena kau kebanyakan tidur."

Kanako menoleh kaget pada seseorang yang baru memasuki kamar, "kak Narumi?"

Kiri mengangkat kepalanya lemah. "Narunaru? Apa kau sedang tak punya kerjaan?"

Narumi mendengus, _sikap si rambut riap-riapan ini mulai kembali normal lagi?_ "Bukan urusanmu! Lagipula kalau kau tidur dengan cara seperti itu, mungkin berat kepalamu akan bertambah sampai kau tak bisa mengangkat kepalamu lagi!" keluh Narumi kesal, Kiri masih meletakkan kepalanya pada bantal di atas pangkuannya seperti tadi.

Kiri menghela napas, "terserah kau saja." Tapi dia mulai mengubah posisinya.

"A… aku keluar dulu" pamit Kanako pelan, Narumi hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi… bagaimana keadaanmu?" Narumi menduduki kursi yang tadinya diduduki Kanako.

"Rasanya baik-baik saja" Kiri meraba dahinya sendiri, "sudah lebih baik dari kemarin."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Ah, yang kemarin, maaf ya… sudah merepotkan" kata Kiri, sama sekali tak menyadari wajah Narumi yang seketika memerah.

"Aku… sama sekali nggak merasa direpotkan" Narumi mengelak.

"Terima kasih" Kiri tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, aku tak melakukan apapun" Narumi menghela napas, dia merasa pipinya makin menghangat.

Dalam beberapa menit yang panjang mereka terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Narunaru?" tanya Kiri pelan.

"Nggak… kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kenapa? Apa aku menganggumu?" Narumi bertanya balik, tapi Kiri menggeleng, dia masih tegak dan matanya menatap lurus pada milik Narumi.

Narumi menelan ludahnya susah payah, entah mengapa Kiri seolah dapat membaca pikirannya saat ini. "Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja, rambut riap-riapan" Narumi berdiri dari duduknya.

Kiri hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi kepergian pemuda itu. Narumi menutup pintu kamar Kiri pelan. Untuk sesaat dia menghela napasnya yang berat, memikirkan pertanyaan yang dia tahan mati-matian, _sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kakeru Minazuki?_

o_  
_

**~ To Be Continued ~  
**


	6. Happiness

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Beauty Pop, it belongs to Kiyoko Arai-sensei**  
**

o

*:..oO#..::oOo#..:*

**Star Drop**

Twinkle 6 : Happiness

*:..oO#..::oOo#..:*

o

_Kiri tersenyum._

_Sungguh cantik. Tapi berbeda dengan senyum yang pernah diberikannya pada semua orang, juga berbeda dengan yang pernah dia berikan pada Shampoo, kucing kesayangannya, bahkan berbeda dengan yang pernah dia berikan pada sosok seorang kakak yang dia hormati, Seki Kennichirou._

_Narumi terdiam._

_Seorang Koshiba Kiri yang selalu datar, tak pernah mempedulikan apapun, dan terlihat tidak punya kelemahan apapun, bisa tampak begitu berbeda di hadapan seorang anak laki-laki bernama Minazuki Kakeru. _

_Jantung Narumi biasanya berdebar lebih cepat saat gadis itu tersenyum, tapi kali ini debaran itu terasa sakit, seolah akan mematahkan rusuknya._

_Narumi ingin memalingkan wajahnya saat Kakeru meraih Kiri ke dalam pelukannya, dan iris matanya seolah robek saat melihat Kakeru mencium kening gadis itu. _

_Detik ini, Narumi Shougo baru pertama kali merasakan bagaimana rasanya melihat gadis yang disukai jatuh ke tangan orang lain._

###

PIPIPIPIPI!

Narumi terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya gara-gara dering ponsel yang terlalu keras. "Huh, siapa sih yang telepon pagi-pagi buta begini?" keluh Narumi, tapi pendapatnya langsung berubah saat melihat jam di samping tempat tidurnya, pukul 08.00 pagi.

Narumi mengecek ponselnya, ada sebaris nomor tak dikenal disana. Narumi mengerutkan alis. _Nomor siapa ini?_ batin Narumi heran.

"Halo?" sapa Narumi.

"_Halo? Narumi Shougo-san?"_

"Ya, maaf ini siapa ya?" tanya Narumi heran.

Orang di seberang telepon tertawa. _"Kemarin kau sendiri yang memberi nomor ponselmu padaku, sekarang kau lupa?"_

Mata Narumi melebar. "Ah, Minazuki Kakeru! Ada apa tiba-tiba menelepon?"

"_Aku sedang berdiri di depan gerbang mansionmu sekarang." _

"APAAAAA?"

"_Hei, kau tak perlu berteriak sekencang itu kan?"_ kata Kakeru yang baru saja menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"M-maaf, kau benar-benar mengagetkanku" balas Narumi.

"_Haha… aku juga minta maaf datang mendadak, jadi bagaimana pendapatmu? Aku langsung menekan bel dengan konsekuensi Kiri-chan yang membukakan pintu, atau kau sendiri yang akan membukakan pintu untukku?"_

"Baik, baik, aku turun sekarang, tunggu disana ya!" jawab Narumi cepat dan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

###

"Eh, Aoyama."

"Ya, Komatsu?" Kanako menoleh.

"Bisa tolong taruh sampah ini di halaman depan?"

Kanako tersenyum. "Baik" dia langsung mengambil tong sampah kecil itu dan berjalan ke pintu depan.

Brak!

"Uwa!" Kanako tersentak, tempat sampah yang dipegangnya nyaris jatuh.

"Aoyama? Maaf! Maaf!" Narumi hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali tergesa menuju pintu.

Kanako menatapnya heran. _Kenapa kak Narumi terburu-buru begitu?_ pikir Kanako, _ada apa ya?_

"Kau ini bikin aku kaget saja!" kata Narumi pada orang di luar pagar sana.

"Haha… maaf."

Kanako meletakkan sampahnya di sudut halaman, memandang penasaran ke arah Narumi yang sedang berbicara pada seseorang. Kanako tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena orang itu tertutup bayangan tanaman dari arah pandang Kanako. _Itu siapa ya? Kenapa kak Narumi bukannya cepat-cepat membuka pagar malah mengobrol dengan posisi seperti itu? Aneh sekali, _batin Kanako heran. Awalnya mereka berdua berbicara dengan suara biasa, tapi lama-lama suara mereka menjadi pelan sehingga Kanako sama sekali tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Didorong oleh rasa penasarannya, Kanako cepat-cepat membereskan sampahnya dan bergegas mendekati Narumi.

"Ah, dia temanmu? Anggota SP juga?"

Narumi mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Kakeru, kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut mendapati Kanako berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "Hei, Aoyama? Ada apa?" tanya Narumi.

Kanako tak dapat mendengar satu katapun dari pertanyaan Narumi, dia hanya berdiri kaku, terlalu kaget. Saat dia berjalan mendekati Narumi tadi, Kanako masih belum dapat melihat wajah orang itu karena tertutup oleh Narumi, tapi tiba-tiba orang itu memiringkan kepalanya saat bertanya sehingga Kanako bisa melihatnya, _wajah yang sama persis dengan Narumi_, Kanako sampai merasa ada cermin di luar pagar.

"Aoyama?" tegur Narumi lagi.

"Ah, m-maaf" Kanako tersadar, tapi matanya masih menatap pias pada Kakeru, "di-dia itu…"

Kakeru menatap gadis canggung dan berkacamata di sebelah Narumi, _kenapa rasanya aku pernah melihatnya ya? _batin Kakeru heran, tapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk tersenyum lebih dulu, "aku Kakeru Minazuki, kenalan Narumi, salam kenal."

###

"Kiri-chan, pagi…" sapa Kei sambil mengucek matanya, tampaknya dia masih mengantuk walaupun matahari sudah terbit dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Pagi" balas Kiri singkat, dia sedang berkonsentrasi pada deretan kotak juice di dalam kulkas, orange juice favoritnya sedang absent hari ini, jadi dia terpaksa memilih rasa lain walau itu memberinya waktu lama untuk memilih.

"Kau sudah sehat?" tanya Kei.

"Aku rasa begitu" jawab Kiri sambil terus memperhatikan kotak-kotak minuman dalam kulkas.

"Yang ini saja" Kei mengambil satu kotak dan menyerahkannya pada Kiri.

"Terima kasih" Kiri menerimanya, memutuskan untuk mengambil juice apapun rasanya itu dari tangan Kei.

"Aku suka rasa yang itu" Kei tersenyum.

"Bukannya kau suka semuanya?" Kiri menghela napas.

"Haha… iya sih" Kei nyengir, dia mengambil sebuah kaleng minuman dan berlalu pergi dari dapur.

"Aku duluan, Kiri-chan."

"Ya" jawab Kiri, kemudian dia memperhatikan juice pemberian Kei di tangannya.

_Apel?_

Kiri sedikit tersentak. _Rasa kesukaan Kakeru, _Kiri menggigit bibirnya. Jari-jarinya bergetar pelan, tapi saat itu Kiri memutuskan untuk meminumnya, walau lambat dan pikirannya mulai menerawang.

_Sepertinya… sekarang aku benar-benar ingin bertemu Kakeru._

###

Kanako menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, wajahnya benar-benar pucat sekarang, jantungnya berdetak keras. Dia benar-benar kaget dan belum bisa percaya kalau anak laki-laki di hadapannya ini adalah…

"Maaf? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakeru agak cemas melihat reaksi Kanako yang aneh.

"Ka-Kakeru…" Kanako terbata, "Kakeru?"

"Ya?" Kakeru heran mendengar gadis itu langsung menyebutkan nama depannya. Beberapa detik Kakeru mencoba memperhatikan Kanako, berusaha menembus dua bola mata di balik kacamata besar itu.

"Eh, Kanako-chan?" mata Kakeru melebar, tapi pertanyaannya terdengar agak kurang yakin.

"Ingatanmu ternyata masih bagus, Kakeru."

Kakeru, Kanako, dan Narumi langsung menoleh ke asal suara, Seki Kennichirou telah berada di dekat mereka entah sejak kapan, raut wajahnya tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Ah, KAK KEN!" tiba-tiba Kakeru berseru gembira seperti anak kecil.

"Aku senang kau masih mengingatku" senyum Seki menular seperti biasa.

"Haha… mana mungkin aku lupa!" Kakeru tertawa.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa datang kemari?" tanya Seki heran.

"Aku dapat alamat mansion ini dari Narumi" jawab Kakeru.

"Wah, kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya" Seki tersenyum.

"Ya, walaupun awalnya hanya kebetulan" kata Narumi.

"Gara-gara ayahku yang bodoh juga sih" tambah Kakeru.

"Haha… paman Toru bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Baik-baik saja, kak Ken. Masih menyebalkan seperti biasa" Kakeru nyengir.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian semua baik-baik saja. Eh, kenapa kau diam saja, Kanako?" Seki menoleh ke arah Kanako, seolah menyuruh Kanako untuk bersikap biasa.

"Ah, m-maaf" Kanako menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Kakeru.

"Haha… Aku yang minta maaf, karena terlambat mengenalimu tadi, kau banyak berubah sih" Kakeru tertawa.

"Aku tidak berubah!" tiba-tiba Kanako cemberut.

"Dulu kau kan tidak pakai kacamata" Kakeru beralasan.

"Hanya itu saja bedanya" bantah Kanako.

"Bagaimana Kiri-chan? Dia banyak berubah?"

Kanako dan Seki terdiam, apalagi Narumi, _sungguh pertanyaan yang sensitif_. "Sepertinya tidak banyak berubah" Seki menjawab dengan jawaban yang menurutnya paling aman.

"Ohh… begitu?" Kakeru tersenyum.

"Hei, kau ingin bertemu dengan Kiri-chan?" tanya Kanako pelan.

Kedua tangan Kakeru menggenggam erat jeruji pagar di hadapannya. "Apa… boleh?" Kakeru menatap Kanako, kemudian Seki.

Tiba-tiba Narumi menggeser kunci pagar dan membukanya lebar, "masuklah."

###

"Hei, Kiri, kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Komatsu.

"Kirity~ kau sudah sehat?" Iori ikut bertanya sambil menyemprotkan wewangian lavender, entah apa maksudnya. Kiri hanya menggangguk santai.

"Ohh… syukurlah kalau begitu" kata Ochiai lega, sambil terus mengetik artikel yang akan di upload ke website SP.

"Jadi apa kegiatan kita hari ini, Occhi?" tanya Kei sambil mengunyah permen coklatnya.

"Tumben kau menanyakan kegiatan, biasanya kau hanya peduli pada makanan dan tidur siangmu, Kei" Ochiai heran.

"Benar sekali, Osuchin~ Me tidak suka menganggur di mansion besar ini! Me ingin bertemu para beautiful ladies~" Iori mulai main drama.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" Ochiai mengalihkan wajah dari layar laptopnya.

"Hah? Pulang?" Kei mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tentu saja, kita masih bertahan di Karuizawa ini karena Koshiba kemarin sakit kan? Sekarang dia sudah sembuh, jadi sekarang saatnya kita pulang, ayo berkemas" kata Ochiai.

"Ahh… aku malasss" Kei memasang tampang mengantuk.

"Me juga masih ingin main dengan para ladies di Karuizawa ini" Iori cemberut.

"Dasar kalian ini" keluh Ochiai kesal.

Kiri memainkan game dalam ponselnya asal-asalan. _Kenapa rasanya aku sedikit belum siap meninggalkan kota ini? Apa karena aku belum sempat bertemu dengan…_

"Kiri-chan!"

Kiri menoleh kaget, mendadak tersadar dari lamunannya, "kenapa, Kanako?"

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" kata Narumi.

"Siapa?" tanya Kiri heran.

###

"Kenapa, Kanako?"

Kakeru merasa jantungnya berdebar mendengar suara itu, _suara Kiri_. Setelah bertahun-tahun, baru kali ini Kakeru mendengar suara gadis itu lagi. Kakeru merasa… senang? Bukan, sepertinya lebih dari itu. Kalau ada kata-kata bahagia yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, tapi sayangnya Kakeru tidak dapat menemukannya.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" ucapan Narumi membuyarkan lamunan Kakeru.

"Siapa?"

_Siapa?_

Kakeru berpikir sebentar. Sebenarnya dia ingin segera melangkah, menyapa Kiri, melihat wajah gadis itu setelah sekian tahun lamanya tidak bertemu. Tapi tiba-tiba terbersit rasa ragu dalam hatinya.

_Bagaimana reaksi gadis itu nanti?_

_Apa masih sama seperti dulu?_

_Menatapku dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan rasa bersalah?_

_Menghindar dan tidak mau menemuiku lagi?_

Kakeru mengepalkan tangannya pelan. Beberapa tahun telah berlalu, sikap Kiri pasti sudah berubah, _pasti_… walaupun sebenarnya Kakeru masih kurang yakin, tapi dia tetap berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo" bisik Kanako pelan, menepuk bahu Kakeru, memberinya semangat.

Kakeru melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ragu, dan saat kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata milik Kiri, Kakeru tak dapat menahan senyumnya, "apa kabar, Kiri-chan?"

###

Ekspresinya terlihat datar, tapi bola mata coklat susunya tampak hangat, entah karena suasana hati gadis yang memilikinya memang sedang seperti itu atau hanya karena faktor warnanya saja. Saat sepasang bola mata coklat gelap menatap ke dalam warna itu, pemiliknya tak dapat menahan senyumnya.

"Apa kabar, Kiri-chan?"

Sepertinya kedatangan anak laki-laki itu memberi efek yang besar pada semua orang. Walaupun sebenarnya dia hanya menyapa dengan cara biasa saja, tidak ada yang aneh pada T-shirt abu-abu ataupun jaket hitam lengan panjang yang dikenakannya, senyumnya juga tampak normal, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari telapak tangan kanannya tidak muncul dari dalam salah satu lengan jaketnya.

Kiri menyadari hal itu tentunya, tapi bukan itu objek pandangnya kali ini. Kiri hanya memandang wajah Kakeru, senyumnya… tak peduli bertahun-tahun mereka tidak bertemu, Kiri dapat langsung mengenali Kakeru hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja.

Mungkin saat ini semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam kaget karena melihat betapa miripnya wajah Kakeru dengan Narumi, kalau saja warna rambut Kakeru tidak lebih gelap, pasti tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat membedakan mereka berdua.

Tapi Kiri sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu, saat ini dia bahkan lupa wajah Narumi Shougo itu seperti apa.

"Kiri-chan?" Kakeru memanggil sekali lagi, masih tersenyum seperti tadi.

Tangan Kiri mulai mendingin, tapi matanya tetap terkunci pada bola mata Kakeru. Mungkin karena kontak mata itulah, langkah Kakeru mulai mendekati tempat Kiri berdiri.

"Kau masih ingat padaku, kan?"

_Pertanyaan bodoh_. Mana mungkin Kiri lupa, _mana mungkin_.

Tangan Kakeru meraih bahu Kiri yang dingin. Kiri sama sekali tidak tersentak, tetap diam menatap anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Kakeru tersenyum semakin lebar, seolah meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kemudian dia menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Sampai Kiri dapat mendengar bunyi detak jantung Kakeru yang semakin cepat di telinganya, Kiri sama sekali belum bereaksi, dia tidak mencoba untuk menghindar. Padahal sejak dulu dia tidak pernah merasa pantas untuk menemui Kakeru lagi, tapi rasa takut itu, rasa bersalah itu, sekarang tersingkirkan oleh keinginan untuk menemuinya, Kiri merasa dirinya egois, tapi sesungguhnya memang itulah yang diinginkan Kakeru selama ini, karena menurutnya rasa takut dan bersalah yang selama ini dirasakan Kiri memang seharusnya tidak pernah ada.

Suasana masih hening, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani bicara dalam ruangan itu. Setelah beberapa menit, Kakeru melepas Kiri dari pelukannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya?"

Entah mengapa pertanyaan yang terlalu biasa itu membuat Kiri tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan pertama Kiri untuk Kakeru setelah bertahun-tahun, pertanyaan yang masih menunjukkan kecemasan.

"Aku selalu baik-baik saja" Kakeru mengacak rambut Kiri, seolah gadis itu baru melontarkan pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah dia dengar.

"Syukurlah."

Kakeru menghela napas. "Aku selalu baik-baik saja, Kiri-chan" dia menarik Kiri ke dalam pelukannya lagi, "itu hal yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan."

"Dulu aku belum sempat mengatakan ini…" kata Kiri pelan.

"Eh, apa?" Kakeru mendorong Kiri untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Terimakasih" Kiri tersenyum, senyum yang benar-benar tulus dari hatinya, "terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku waktu itu."

Kakeru terpana beberapa saat, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, menarik lengan gadis itu lagi dan mencium keningnya lembut. "Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan itu" kata Kakeru pelan.

"Dan… maaf."

"Itu lebih tidak perlu diucapkan!" Kakeru memasang ekspresi pura-pura kesal.

Kiri tertawa, semua bebannya selama ini seakan lenyap begitu saja. Kakeru juga merasakan hal yang sama, sekarang hanya rasa lega dan bahagia yang mengisi hati mereka masing-masing.

Seki menepuk bahu Kanako, tersenyum melihat gadis itu sampai meneteskan air matanya. Semua orang di ruangan itu mungkin memang tidak mengerti dengan masalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi mereka semua tersenyum tipis, merasakan kebahagiaan yang berlangsung di depan mata mereka.

Hanya Narumi Shougo yang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan beku.

o

**~ To Be Continued ~  
**


End file.
